Familiar Faces
by LetThemEatLlamas
Summary: Cody and Bailey are sent back to the first day they met when an earthquake strikes Paris. Together they try to figure out what is happening to them . Cailey/Zaya/Zondon  FULL STORY PUBLISHED


Chapter 1

*Cody and Bailey Breakup scene in Paris*

Bailey: Well then it's over...

Cody: Fine

*Bailey turns to run away but is thrown to the floor by a huge earthquake, Cody runs over to see if she is ok but just as he gets to her he is also thrown down.*

Bailey: What's happening? *She starts to cry she seemed so scared, Cody didn't know what to do*

Cody: No one is up here but maybe if we yelled someone would know we are here and come find us.

Bailey and Cody: HELP US! WE ARE AT THE TOP OF THE EFIEL TOWER. PLEASE HELP! *They kept screaming for a few minutes but then realized that it was no use*

*CRACK!*

Bailey: What was that?

Cody: I'm sure it was nothing just the- *Cody saw the Floors of the Efiel Tower caving in. Bailey was just sitting there with her eyes closed tightly. Cody took her hand because he knew that it could be over in a second. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her.*

Bailey: Cody- *And at that moment Metal and Concrete crushed them but not before time sent them back two years...*

Chapter 2

September 26, 2008 *The first day of school: the bell just rang and Mrs. Tutwieler is calling attendance*

Tutwieler: Maya Bennett?

Maya: Here! *Raises hand and smiles*

Tutwieler: Woody Fink?

Woody: *sighs* Sadly...

Tutwieler: ok... London Tipton?

London: AKA the daughter of your boss! *Painting nails on the desk*

Tutwieler: Thats nice, now put away your nail polish... Ok, Zack Martin?

Zack: Whats up!

Tutwieler: Cody Martin?

Cody: Present, ever since 6 this morning when I showed up *Hyperly smiling, he was so ready to start Seven Seas High.*

Tutwieler: And last but not least, Bailey Pickett?

*Bailey runs into class late*

Bailey: OH MY GOD, I am so sorry I am late. First the pigs got out on the farm and I had to round them up, then our flight was delayed because of the twisters, and finally my roomate locked me out of my cabin! I hope you don't count me tardy, that would ruin my perfect attendance ever since preschool when I showed up at 6 the first morning. PLEASE!

Tutwieler: I'm guessing your Bailey... yea it's ok just take a seat next to Maya and Woody over there. *Mrs. Tutwieler starts her leason and Bailey takes her seat*

Zack: *Leans over to Cody and whispers* Hey looks like theres a girl as nerdy as you, the only difference is SHE'S HOT!

*Cody doesn't anwser he is just staring at Bailey*

Cody POV: She lookd so familiar but I don't know from where. She probably lives in the country since she was talking about pigs. Then there is the twister thing, maybe she is from Kansas or something.*

*At that moment a word randomly came to Cody's head, he didn't know where it came from. It was like a distant memory...*

Cody: Kettlecorn?

*Bailey looks behind her to see who just said the name of her hometown*

*Cody and Bailey are whispering*

Bailey: Excuse me, but what do you mean by Kettlecorn?

Cody: Im not sure. Are you from Kansas, someplace named Kettlecorn?

Bailey: Yeah... but I didn't say where I was from, not even Kansas. Kettlecorn is so small it isn't even on the map, and I doubt you have ever been there. So how do you know where i'm from?

Cody: I just do

*Bailey shruged it off. Usually if a stranger knew so much about her she would feel suspicous but he didn't feel like stranger to her.*

Bailey: Im Bailey... and are you Cody

Cody: How did you know? *smiles*

Bailey: I just do *She smiles at him and turns back to her work*

Chapter 3

*On the Sky deck: Zack, Cody, and Moseby*

Cody: Thank you very much for our jobs Mr. Moseby! You won't regret it.

Moseby: I better not *Death stares Zack, who doesn't even notice because he is gazing at a wavy haired brunette.*

Zack: Hey is that girl over there working here too?

Moseby: I can not confirm or dein that... *Walks away quickly leaving Cody and Zack.*

*Zack puts his arm around Cody*

Zack: So in a few minutes I will have that lovely girl over there and you will have that cow herder you couldn't stop drooling over in class. Win, win!

Cody: She isn't a cow herder, she does live out in the country though... and stop talking about her like that, she is really sweet.

Zack: You haven't even talked to her!

Cody: Yes I have! But I really didn't need to.

Zack: Uh you lost me there...

Cody: I don't know it just seems like I know her and I guessed where she was from. But I've never meet her before *Cody Thinks: I would of remembered that amazing smile*

Zack: Wow you just raised the nerd-o-scale up an entire 100 meters! Great job!

Cody: You know what a meter is?

Zack: Surprising I know *Walks away to talk the girl with the wavy brunette hair*

*Bailey walks in with London, she is carrying her many shopping bags. London sees Cody and walks over to him, Bailey follows.*

London: Cody!

Cody: *No answer* *He was smiling at Bailey, she smiled back as she attempted to twirl her hair with her hands full of shopping bags.*

London: *Notices they are looking at each other* YOU TWO NERDS KNOW EACH OTHER?

*Cody and Bailey snap out of it*

Bailey: Uhh, yea I meet Cody on the first day.

London: Oh *realizes she should leave them alone* Well I will take those! *Takes the bags and scampers of to her room* And Cody don't forget to do my math homework! *Throws him a 50*

*Bailey walks closer to Cody*

Bailey: So you know each other from the Tipton hotel in Boston?

Cody: yea, did she tell you. *Bailey Thinks: No she didn't... Where did that just come from. How did I know that. Oh well.* Usually she only talks about how much more closet space she needs.

*Bailey laughs her affectous laugh, Cody smiles but then he sees something strange. It was Bailey only not the Bailey that was with him right now. She was sitting in her room studying when she laughed the same beuatiful laugh. Then he heard his voice, he couldn't make out what he was saying but Cody was way more concerned about why he was seeing this...*

Bailey: Cody... Cody. Are you there?

*Cody comes back to reality. He is staring at Bailey like he just saw a ghost.*

Cody: Uhh. I'm Sorry I think I just zoned out. Can I buy you a smoothie and we can talk more.

Bailey: I'd love that *Smiles*

*They walk over to the smoothie bar. Both them are really freaked out and are wondering what is going on*

Chapter 4

*On the sky deck: Cody and Bailey go sit down at the juice bar. Zack is standing by Maya*

Zack: Hey guys, I would like to introduce you to my date for tonight. Her name is...

Maya: Uhh, it's Maya and I'm not going on a date with you, ever. *Walks away*

Zack: But we just meet! *yells*

Maya: Exactly! *keeps on walking*

Zack: Wow... she's amazing *follows her*

Cody: Well thats unusual...

Bailey: How? it seems perfectly normal to me.

Cody: You don't know Zack, most of the time when a girl rejects him he just moves onto the next one. He is a real player you know.

Bailey: And you? *raises her eyebrow*

Cody: And me what?

Bailey: Are you a player? *Bailey's POV: Please say no!*

Cody: Never, there was this one girl and I fell so hard for her that I made this entire six month plan just to- *Cody cuts himself off. Where was this coming from, he never did this*

Bailey: Just to what? *She was waiting impatiently wanting to know more about this girl Cody "fell so hard for" Was she getting jealous?*

Cody: -Just to make her realize how much I loved her. *He finished his sentence just because it felt right, but was still wondering what was going on*

Bailey: That the sweetest thing I've ever heard! That girl must of really meant a lot to you, what happen to her?

Cody: ... I think we broke up *This was all so strange, it didn't feel like he was lying but it didn't feel like he was telling the truth either. It was more like he was telling a story.*

Bailey: Well I know if a guy went through all that trouble for me I would never breakup with him.

Chapter 5

*That evening after Cody and Bailey have left the Juice bar. They are back in their cabins.*

Bailey: I don't know London, there's just something really strange going on between us. I mean I feel like I'm his best friend, like i've known him for years, but we just meet yesterday.

London: *Listening to her ipod while reading a magazine* ...When I walk in a room... the clothes I wear... snap my finge-

Bailey: LONDON! *Gets up off her bed and yells in London's ear*

London: *Nearly falls off the bed* What? What? Please don't tell me your still talking about your chickens and pigs and other disgusting animals.

Bailey: I never was and I've been talking about Cody for the last hour. How could you not hear me?

London: Music, it keeps my mine off of your hideous clothes. And Cody seriously? He is nerdier then... Wait no, he is the definition of a nerd. How could you possibly be attracted to him?

Bailey: I don't know he isn't really like the guys I've dated in the past, but you can't really choose who you like. Sometimes it just happens... *Smiles to herself as she is saying this, but then she realizes she just hinted to the biggest gossip on the ship that she likes Cody.* Pssh! Not that I like him or anything! *Akward smile*

London: *Stares at Bailey for a second then shrugs it off.* Whatever, I need my beauty sleep. *Shuts off the light*

Bailey: *Reluctantly walks over to her bed and crawls in. The last thing she thought about before she closed her eyes and drifting off into sleep was Cody.*

Bailey: Cody I am so glad we found our way back to each other. I love you *Takes Cody's hand*

Cody: Me too we just fit together, no other girl could ever make me as happy as when I'm with you. Lets never breakup again.

*Bailey lends into kiss Cody and he does the same but suddenly they pull back and start to stare at each other like complete strangers.*

Bailey: *mumbles* Cody... Cody... Don't leave me again... *Suddenly opens her eyes and jumps out of bed.*

Bailey POV: What's going on? Why is Cody in my dreams... and more importantly why were we saying we should never breakup again and that we love each other? We just met, what's happening to me!

*Bailey was breathing rapidly and her heart was pounding. She looked at the clock it read 5:00 AM.*

Bailey: POV: Well I guess it's to late to go back to sleep... maybe I will go sit out on the sky deck for a while and try to figure out why I can't stop thinking of Cody...

Chapter 6

*Cody's cabin*

Cody: Well then maybe we should break up!

Bailey: Is that what you want!

Cody: Is that what you want?

*Long pause*

Bailey: No... it isn't.

*Cody's eyes popped open instantly, he sat up in bed.*

Cody POV: Wait what's going on? Me and Bailey never dated so how could we breakup? The dream seemed so real though, like I experienced it before and when we were about to breakup my heart crushed into a million pieces. The way your heart breaks when you and your first love end it... But it's not real! It never happened, I've only known Bailey for a day. It's impossible.

*Cody looked at the clock, it read 5:30 AM.*

Cody POV: Well there's no use in going back to bed now. Maybe I'll go see if breakfast is being served yet...

*On the Sky Deck, no one but Bailey is there*

Bailey: *sitting on a lounge chair with her head in her hands trying to figure out what is happening to her* Why can't I get him out of my head!

Cody: Get who out of your head? *Cody asked curiously, he stood behind her*

Bailey: Uhh well...

Bailey POV: Maybe I should tell him, it might help...

Bailey: No one, *Bailey sighed* So why are you here so early in the morning?

Cody: *Takes a seat in the lounge chair next to Bailey* Well I couldn't sleep so I came here to see if they were serving breakfast yet. But the truth is that I had someone stuck in my mind too...

Bailey: *Bailey becomes more alert* Who?

Cody: You don't know her...

Bailey: So it's a girl! *She points her finger in Cody's face like she just unlocked a major clue to this mystery.*

Cody: Yea it's a girl but-

Bailey: I have an idea lets play 20 questions. We both ask questions about who we are thinking about and If we, or should I say you, *Bailey smiles* loses then we have to tell each other who we are obsessing over!

Cody: Oh your on! *Shakes hands with Bailey*

Bailey: So does she have dark eyes?

Cody: Yes

Bailey: Does she have... brown eyes?

Cody: Yes... Now it's my turn. Does he enjoy school?

Bailey: Yea I guess, I think he is really smart.

Cody: Does he have dark hair.

Bailey: Finally you got one wrong! No he doesn't have dark hair.

Cody: Blonde hair?

Bailey: Hey it's my turn! *Smacks Cody's arm*

Cody: *Cody starts to laugh* How about we just say their names at the same time?

Bailey: but that ruins the fun! *Bailey is leaning back and forth in her chair laughing hystericaly*

Cody: Come on!

Bailey: Ok, Ok! *They smile at each other for a moment but then go slightly serious...*

Cody and Bailey: One, *Cailey POV: What if he/she doesn't feel the same way?* Two, *Cailey POV: What if he/she just wants to be friends?* Three! *Cailey POV: What if he/she is talking about an entirely different person?*

*Said at the same time*

Cody: London

Bailey: Zack

*Cody and Bailey go quiet*

Cailey POV: So I guess Bailey/Cody doesn't like me...

Chapter 7

*The next day on the sky deck, Bailey walks up to Zack at the juice bar.*

Bailey: Your Cody's brother, Zack right? Wait thats stupid your twins. I just never really introduced myself so...

Zack: Yea I'm, Zack *Shakes Bailey's hand* Aren't you Maya's roommate?

Bailey: Yea, and London's. Anyways uhh I sort of did something and I was wondering if you could help me out. I saw the way you looked at Maya and if you help me out maybe I could talk to her abo-

Zack: I'll do anything as long as it gets Maya to talk to me.

Bailey: Ok, Maya is shopping with London right now so she shouldn't see; and Cody starts his shift in 2 minutes so he should be down here any second. Smile when you talk to me and gaze into my eyes, if Cody comes and talks to us then follow my lead.

Zack: WAI-

Bailey: *Whispers* Here comes Cody! *Normal* Oh Zack, your just so charming. *Bailey is twisting her hair and smiling*

Cody: *Stops when he hears Bailey, turns to them and watches for a minute*

Bailey: I don't get why all the girls wouldn't want to date you!

Cody POV: Oh thats it! *Walks over to Bailey and Zack furiously*

Zack: *Awkward smiles* Hey bro...

Cody: Hey bro... hey Bailey *Smiles straight at Zack, he didn't want Bailey to know how angry he was*

Bailey: Cody! Hows London?

Cody: What? Oh uhh good... Anyways I've been thinking about what happened last morning, Bailey and the thing is you said your guy was smart. And Zack is about as dumb as a post.

*Bailey's palms start to sweat, as she tries to hide how nervous she is*

Zack: WELL, at least I'm not as boring as one! *Zack starts moving towards Cody*

Bailey: Seriously guys just stop! *Gets between them*

Cody: How could you Zack! Your a lot of things but I never thought you would be the type to go after his brother's Ex- Girlfriend!

Bailey: Wait? WHAT DID OU JUST SAY? *Bailey and Zack stared at him in shock*

Chapter 8

*With London and Maya*

Maya: Thank you so much for taking me shopping London!

London: Your welcome! I would of taken Bailey too but her wardrobe is hopeless!

Maya: *Rolls her eyes* Speaking of Bailey how we go get her and grab a smoothie?

London: She told me this morning she was going to hang out with Zack and right now he's working, so lets go!

*On the Sky deck with Cody, Zack, and Bailey*

Cody: I know your a lot of things Zack, but I never thought you would be the type to go after his brother's ex-girlfriend!

*Enter Maya and London*

Bailey: Wait, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Maya: I was wondering the same thing... *She walks up to them* I never knew you were that much of a player! Seriously, Going for your brother's ex-girlfriend?

Bailey: But we-

Maya: Thats low and even if I thought you were cute before now there's no chance between us! *Grabs London who seems very unaware of what is going on and stomps off*

Zack: Maya come back! *Runs after them* I'm still cute!

*Cody and Bailey are left alone*

Bailey: What were you thinking? We never dated and now Maya hates Zack! *Starts to walk away*

Cody: I know we didn't! *Bailey stops walking and turns around to face Cody* Bailey I think I should tell you something...

Bailey: *Crosses her arms* What do you want to tell me now because I want to know exactly why you told everyone that we were dating when we have only known each other for a week!

Cody: *Looking down* Something strange has been happening to me ever since I met you. It's like I've known you for years or something. First I guessed the name of your town, then I told you about my "Ex-Girlfriend", and I had a dream about us; we broke up in it. And now I just said you were my Ex-Girlfriend...

Bailey: I thought it was only me! *Smiles in relief*

Cody: What?

Bailey: Like how I know things about you that you haven't told me, and how I'm having dreams about you and me... together. I thought I was going crazy and I still do but now I guess I know I'm not alone because this isn't normal, it's not like I have a crush on you. It's like half of us are in love or something and the other half of us just met.

Cody: It's like we knew each other in a past life or something *Cody sits down he seems a little frustrated*

Bailey: Thats it Cody! *Pulls him up by the arm making him stand up*

Cody: Owww! What's it?

Bailey: I think we figured out what's happening to us!

Chapter 9

Cody: How could you of figured out all this madness?

Bailey: Come with me *Bailey grabbed Cody's hand, she looked into his eyes and saw something strange. It was a reflection in his eyes. They both were holding hands and smiling at each other. Bailey let go.* This is getting weird...

Cody: What?

Bailey: Uhh I will tell you later, just follow me to my cabin.

*Maya is running down the hallway*

Zack: Maya, Maya! WAIT!

Maya: *Turns around* What do you want Zack?

Zack: You.

Maya: Never going to happen, not after today!

Zack: But I didn't hit on Bailey, and I didn't even know what Cody was talking about! Him and Bailey just met when we started school. And Bailey wanted to make Cody jealous or something so I let her flirt with me, but the only reason I did it was because she said she would talk to you about giving me a second chance... Or a third in this case.

Maya: You don't get it do you?

Zack: What?

Maya: How can I know if I want to date you if I know NOTHING about you? Zack, can't we just be friends?

Zack: Yea... *Reluctantly* I guess. Anyways can you ask Bailey if I still have to be her fake date? Because It's really awkward...

Maya: Sure, *Starts to walk down the hallway but turns around to see Zack* and by the way that was really sweet of you to do that for Bailey.

Zack: Anything for a friend *Smiles at Maya*

*In the cabin*

Bailey: So a few years ago I read this book *She said taking the book off a small bookcase and handed it to Cody.* It's all about other dimensions and time travel. It says that there are different versions of ourselves living throughout time. Like there is a 5 year old Cody somewhere and a 40 year old Cody somewhere. And then there's you *Looks at Cody* The 15 year old Cody... who is here with me, the 15 year old Bailey *Cody looks up from the book and Bailey looks away*

Cody: If this really is true then how does it relates to us?

Bailey: Well what if we-

*Maya walks in*

Maya: Hey Bailey, Zack was- Oh! Your here *Smiles at the both of them* I could leave?

Bailey: Um...

Cody: No, it's ok. Bailey was just loaning me a book. I'll was just about to leave. *Walks to the door* Talk to you later.

Bailey: Yea, and let me know what you think of it.

Cody: It looks good. Anyways see you tomorrow. *Cody leaves*

Maya: So you two didn't date?

Bailey: Mayb- I mean no, we never dated. In fact we just met each other.

Maya: Right... anyways are you still Zack's fake date?

Bailey: What, no... You want him? *Smiling*

Maya: NO!

Bailey: Keep telling yourself that.

Maya: Well if me and Zack ever do work out and become an old married couple, then at least I will have you as my sister in law. *Smiles*

Bailey: *Laughing* Sister in-law? What do you mean?

Maya: You and Cody, because from what I just saw it looks like you're made for each other.

Chapter 10

*In the classroom*

Ms. Tutwieler: Make sure you read three chapters tonight, and have a nice weekend.

*Bell ringers and everyone including Ms. Tutwieler, Leaving Cody and Bailey alone to talk.*

Cody: *Pulls the book out of his backpack* It was good.

Bailey: So what do you think?

Cody: I think that the dimensions are real and the time traveling, but I still don't get how it relates to us?

Bailey: What if something happened that made another version of us mix with us right now? Like what if something major happened to us and that sent them back here. Only then where would we go? So maybe they mixed together...

Cody: It seems a little thin... But if it is true then we have to figure out why we got sent back here.

Bailey: Yea we do, but how?

Cody: Maybe we should just wait, because obviously the version that mixed with us has to be from the future.

Bailey: There has to be something we can do now. The other day when I looked in your eyes I saw a reflection of us holding hands, and you said you were having dreams and hallucinations too right?

Cody: *Nodding his head*

Bailey: What if we can figure out how to tap into those memories, maybe they will get longer and we might be able to start to see when and why this all happened.

Cody: Maybe we could hold a seance to try to contact the sprits about this all.

Bailey: I'll make a list *She looked into Cody's deep blue eyes and he looked back. It felt like they were connected, Cody leaned towards Bailey who was still lost in his eyes, but she quickly snapped out of it.* Anyways I got to go do my homework, uhh see you later. *Bailey quickly turned and walked out the door, not looking back at Cody who was disappointed and sad she left.*

*On the sky deck*

Bailey: *Is typing away on he her laptop while Maya and London are sitting at the juice bar talking*

London: And so she said I have more diamonds then you and I said-

Maya: *Couldn't take this anymore* So Bailey what are you typing!

Bailey: *Continues typing*

Maya: Bailey?

Bailey: Oh, sorry Maya, I just really have to get this done for school.

Maya: What's your report on?

Bailey: Blood diamonds *Bailey's POV: Cody*

London: Oh and then I was all like no you didn't! And then I pulled out Stella, my biggest diamond...

Bailey POV: So I'm done with the list and maybe something on here can fix all of this. Maybe now I should make some rules, I mean we wouldn't want to mess anything up or make this even more complicated. Lets see...

*Later that night with Bailey*

Bailey: *Walks up to Cody's door and knocks on it*

Cody: *Immediately opens the door* Hey Bailey *He is smiling and leaning against the door*

Bailey: *Walks under his arm into the room* Hey... Cody *Awkwardly smiling*

Cody: So did you come up with more ideas? Because I came up with some too.

Bailey: Yea I did actually *Hands Cody the list, he looks it over. Bailey is clutching the remaining piece of paper in her hand.*

Cody: This is great what abou- *His eyes land on the paper in Bailey's hands* Are those more ideas?

Bailey: Well, sort of. I came up with some rules.

Cody: Rules? For what?

Bailey: For us. *Hands Cody the rules* I just thought it would be a good idea, just incase...

Cody: Number 1- We have to each other if we have any visions of one another... Number 2- No talking about this with ANYONE, not even family... Number 3- No dating.

*Cody looked up from the paper and straight at Bailey who was bitting her lip, waiting for a response. Cody walked over to the bed where Bailey was sitting.*

Bailey: If you don't like them then we could make new ones, or rip it up and not have rules. I just wasn't really sure...

Cody: No, no they are great, I was just wondering if I could well kiss you.

Chapter 11 1/2

*Cody's Cabin*

Bailey: But you just said the rules were great and if you kiss me then... and It's not that I don't like you, I actually do a lot but-

Cody: It was on my list.

Bailey: What? Is getting me on your to DO list? Wow, thats nice. *Bailey starts to walk towards the door*

Cody: *Starts to laugh* You really think that's what I'm talking about? *Bailey turns oh her heels to face Cody, her arms are crossed.*

Bailey: What other list is there?

Cody: The list of ideas I made just like you, Ya know the one I just mentioned 2 minutes ago?

Bailey: *A look of embarrassment fell across her face, she drops her arms to her side.* Oh...

Cody: What you said about seeing our reflection in my eyes made me think about it. And hugging, kissing, any displays of affection could help trigger something I think.

Bailey: I never thought of that, It sounds like a good idea actually...

Cody: So should we?

Bailey: *Shrugs her shoulders* I guess... if you want to?

*Cody slowly walks towards Bailey who is leaning back and forth. He stopped inches away from her. They seemed hesitant at first but then Bailey smiled straight at Cody and he smiled back, it just felt so right, so familiar, and probably the most comforting thing they had felt since they had met each other. They leaned in and their lips locked together. The kiss was suppose to be quick but it didn't stop. Bailey wrapped her arms around Cody's neck, and Cody put his hands at her waist. It was probably a good 30 seconds before they pulled apart for air but when they did they weren't in Cody's cabin anymore, or their time.*

Chapter 11 2/2

*With Cody and Bailey*

Bailey: Whoa...

Cody: How did we end up out here on this balcony?

Bailey: Maybe it worked, maybe we time traveled. Lets look around.

*Cody follows Bailey into the lobby. They stop in their tracks when they see...*

Cody: Is that us?

Bailey: Wow... *Bailey walks closer*

Cody: Don't go too close! *Grabs her hand. Their hands tingled with electric shocks but by this time they had been use to it.*

Bailey: *Smiles* Chill out! I don't think they can see us. I just want to hear what they are saying...

Other Bailey: Cody, this is going to be the best date ever!

Other Cody: Date?

Other Bailey: Oh yea *leans in and kisses Other Cody.*

*Bailey looks at Cody who is just staring at the Other Cody and Bailey with wide eyes.*

*Other Bailey pulls back. They smile at each other but then Other Cody walks off, leaving Other Bailey confused.*

Other Cody: MY SIX MONTH PLAN WORKED!

Bailey: That's it!

Cody: Wow I'm really dorky.

Bailey: No, the six month part! This has to be at least six months into the future and it looked like it was summer time when we were out on the balcony. And I'd say that it usually takes a few months to develop a crush major enough to make an entire six month plan. *Starts to laugh*

Cody: You know I'm not the one with the plan he is!

Bailey: Well, technically you are him.

Cody: Well, if anyone is worthy of a guy making a six month plan for them it's you.

Bailey: Thank you, *Smiling* Anyways that should add up to about 8 months. That brings us to sometime around June.

Cody: So I guess this is our anniversary!

Bailey: Their anniversary.

Cody: But if I'm him then aren't you her too?

Bailey: Oh, Whatever... *Walks towards the lobby exit*

Cody: How do we get back?

Bailey: *Keeps walking* It will happen, but for now I'm going to go try and find out what day it is. *Turns to face Cody* Wanna come?

Cody: I'm in! *Runs to where Bailey is and they leave the lobby*

*On the sky deck*

Cody: No one can see us so what do we do, look for a calender or something?

Bailey: Yea... Do you have your room key?

Cody: Always, why?

Bailey: Because we're going to need it to get in.

*Outside Other Cody's Cabin*

Cody: I wonder what he has in here...

Bailey: A Bailey shrine *Laughs*

Cody: HOW DID YOU KNOW? *Smiles*

Bailey: *Playfully smacks him on the arm* Just open the door!

*Cody opens his door to see another Cody writing at his desk but what really caught their eyes were the hundreds of pictures of Bailey taped to the walls.*

Bailey: *Walks into the room with her mouth dropped.* Oh... *Turns toward Cody who is still standing in the doorway just as shocked.* You know I was just kidding, right?

Cody: Yea, but this is getting really freaky.

Bailey: Well I guess we better find out the date before we disappear.

*Cody and Bailey start to look around the room but find nothing*

Bailey: I guess all these pictures of me are covering any calender you do have.

Cody: Hey!

Other Cody: Uhhum- Dear Diary, *Bailey starts to laugh and Cody seem slightly embarrassed* Today was the best day ever. Bailey finally realized that we are perfect for each other...

*Bailey looks at Cody who is listening carefully*

Other Cody: We are going on a date later tonight to a Hannah Montana concert, I am so happy I got tickets. I will never forget this day, June 18th 2009, me and Bailey's anniversary.

Bailey: We did it! *Hugs Cody*

Cody: *Hugs Bailey tightly not wanting to let go* Yea we did... Together

Bailey: *Lets go of Cody and when she is just about to say something they are transported back their own time.*

Chapter 12

*Bailey just walked into her cabin*

London: Where were you last night?

Bailey: Huh- I came in really late and got up early.

Maya: *Gets up off her bed* You're lying, because I woke up at 3 in the morning because I couldn't sleep, and you weren't here. She where, or who were you with?

Bailey POV: I might as well tell them, they are going to find out soon enough...

Bailey: I was with Cody.

London: I knew it!

Maya: No, I did! So what did you two do?

Bailey: We were just talking and I guess we didn't notice the time.

London: So it's official!

Bailey: What?

London: That you two are dating.

Bailey: Huh? We aren't dating.

London: Oh... I just texted everyone you two are though.

Bailey and Maya: YOU DID WHAT?

Maya: London, just because a girl hangs out with a guy doesn't mean they're dating!

London: Well... Now people won't be as shocked when you two actually do get together.

Bailey: Not going to happen!

Maya and London: But you're perfect for each other!

Bailey: UHH *Walks out and slams the door.*

Maya: And I thought I was the only one that noticed. *To London*

London: It's to obvious not to notice...

Bailey: I HEARD THAT!

*Sky Deck*

Zack: Way to go little bro!

Cody: *Confused* What?

Zack: You and Bailey!

Cody: There is no me and Bailey... *Frowning*

Zack: Then why did I just get a text saying you two are dating?

Cody: What? We aren't dating! At least I didn't know it, if we are then girls are really confusing. Maybe I should just give them up.

Zack: They wouldn't even notice your gone...

*Bailey walks up to where they are sitting and takes a seat at the table*

Bailey: Umm if you get a text saying that we're dating then blame London.

Zack: That explains it.

Cody: Why did she say we're dating? *Curiously*

Bailey: Because I told her and Maya we hung out last night and that's why I didn't come back to the cabin.

Zack: Sounds like London was on to something *Mumbles*

Bailey and Cody: What?

Zack: Nothing, anyways I will leave you two lovebirds alone. *Walks off*

Cody: So how many people think we're dating?

Bailey: Everyone.

Cody: Wow, thats a lot.

Bailey: So what do we do?

Cody: Play along.

Bailey: How will that help anything!

Cody: Think about it; if we just say we are dating then it would be a lot easier to get around all these people. They wouldn't be as suspicious and ask what we are doing all the time, they will leave us alone.

Bailey: I'm not so sure about this...

Cody: Everyone already thinks we are dating anyways, well except for Maya, London, and Zack so we will have to convince them again; but that shouldn't be to hard.

Bailey: Well I guess your right, you know we would get a lot more privacy and also when we are acting like boyfriend and girlfriend around people it could trigger more visions... Anyways it's not like we're really dating or anything. *Laughs awkwardly*

Cody: So it's official?

Bailey: Yea, I'm officially your FAKE girlfriend.

Chapter 13

*Outside of the Aqua Lounge, Bailey and Cody are alone*

Bailey: Should we walk in holding hands?

Cody: That I'll work, So we are just going to tell them the news that we are dating then what?

Bailey: Well, Maya will want to give us alone time and if Maya leaves then trust me Zack will too; he has been stuck like glue to her ever since she said she was interested in him. Then wait a minute and London will get either grossed out, confused, or bored so she will go. And all you really have to do to get Woody to leave is ignore him or insult him. So thats everyone.

Cody: And then we can go back to normal.

Bailey: I don't think we'll ever be normal again... You ready?

Cody: *Grabs Bailey's hand* No.

Bailey: *Sighs then opens the door and they walk in together, Everyone but Zack, London, and Woody notice. Lucky Maya was there...*

Maya: Wait! What's going on with you two?

Cody: *They sit down next to everyone* We are dating now!

Zack, London, and Woody: Huh?

Maya: But you told us you weren't.

Bailey: Yea we did but we finally realized after everyone telling us we were perfect for each other, that we actually are! *Leans her head against Cody's shoulder* So now we're together.

Cody: *Puts his arm around Bailey* Forever.

Maya: Well I have homework to do now, see you all tomorrow.

Zack: *Becomes more alert* Can you help me with mine?

Maya: *Smiles* Come on.

*Zack and Maya leave*

Cody: *Whispers to Bailey* Two down.

Bailey: So Cody-Kitten, do you want to share a soda with me?

Cody: Only if it's a love potion because-

London: I'm so out of here!

Bailey: *Whispers to Cody* And then there was one.

Cody: Hey Woody.

Woody: *Becomes eager seeing that someone finally talked to him* Hey Cody, Bailey!

Cody: Leave.

Woody: Hurtful! *Stomps off*

Cody: *Takes his arm off Bailey* Your a genius! The nickname was amazing!

Bailey: What nickname?

Cody: Cody-Kitten?

Bailey: That's the dorkiest thing I've ever heard! *Laughing*

Cody: *Confused* But, you came up with it.

Bailey: What- No I didn't, Wait how did we get in here? Last thing I remember we were getting ready to walk in.

Cody: But you were talking about how we finally got together and sharing a soda and-

Bailey: That wasn't me.

Cody: But you didn't leave, you were right here the whole time.

Bailey: Bailey was, but doesn't mean it was me.

Chapter 14

*In Maya's Cabin*

Maya: Ok so the formula for slope is y=mx+B and the points we have are (4,3) and slope is 3/2 so what is B?

Zack: *Gazing in he eyes* All I know is that you are B-eautiful.

Maya: This is serious!

Zack: It's math!

Maya: Well that's the only reason your here so get out.

Zack: What?

Maya: If you aren't going to do your homework then leave.

Zack: Can I tell you what I do want to do?

Maya: *Open the door for Zack to leave* Now.

Zack: Ok Maya, I'm sorry.

Maya: For what?

Zack: For coming onto you.

Maya: And?

Zack: What?

Maya: Your suppose to say "We're just friends."

Zack: And... We're just friends.

*With Cody and Bailey*

Cody: Ok I know Halloween just passed but I seriously doubt another Bailey possessed you. *Walks across the room*

Bailey: Why not? *Following him*

Cody: I don't know it just seems really creepy.

Bailey: Everything about this is creepy!

Cody: Well if she was here then where were you?

Bailey: I don't think I was anywhere really, I didn't switch places with which ever Bailey it was. I just didn't exist those five minutes.

Cody: Maybe we should tell someone about this, like a doctor.

Bailey: No we can't!

Cody: Bailey, I don't want anything to happen to you.

Bailey: You know it's not like were really dating, you don't have to act like you care!

Cody: I'm not acting! I've cared about you since the first moment I saw your face and I always will, and Nothing will change that.

Bailey: Thats just because of what's going on. If everything was normal then you wouldn't feel anything for me.

Cody: You know Bailey In the past month I've learned a lot, one of the things being that you are the most difficult girl I have ever met. *Bailey opens her mouth as if she was going to protest* But! Your also the greatest, and I know that there are hundreds of Cody's out there probably but the one thing we all have in common is that we all-

Bailey: I can't do this.

Cody: What?

Bailey: Not again, your not going to break my heart again! You can't just breakup with me then expect me to come crawling back to you. Your a self absorbed jerk and I hope you stay like that so no other girl with ever fall in love with you like I did again!

Cody: *Grabs her shoulders and shakes her* Bailey, BAILEY! This isn't you, I'm not him!

Bailey: Get your hands off of me! *wiggles out of Cody's grip*

Cody: Bailey, if you don't believe me then I can't do anything, but could you at least tell me the day we broke up?

Bailey: *Slaps Cody across the face* I thought you would of remembered the happiest and worst day of your life, Cody!

Cody: *Holding his face where Bailey slapped it* What do you mean?

Bailey: Goodbye Cody, I never want to see your face again! *Instead of walking away from Cody Bailey started to blink rapidly and wobble back and forth, like she was just suddenly woken from a dream.* Oh g- *Bailey falls to the side but Cody catches her.*

Chapter 15

*Bailey is still in Cody's arms*

Cody: Are you ok?

Bailey: Yea I just got a little dizzy, thanks for catching me.

Cody: *Cody lets go of Bailey* No, another Bailey was just here. She started screaming at me and yelling.

Bailey: Why?

Cody: I just said something and I thought it was you, but then she came out... Anyways I thought "If I can't get you to come out then I might as well try to figure out the day we broke up" So I asked her.

Bailey: And...

Cody: She slapped me.

Bailey: Oh Cody, I'm so sorry.

Cody: It wasn't you, anyways this is where I need your help. She said "I thought you would of remembered the happiest and worst day of your life."

Bailey: I wonder what that means.

Cody: I don't know. When people look back on their lives what do people remember as being their best day?

Bailey: Your wedding day, a birth of a child, *Looks up at Cody* The day you meet the love of your life?

Cody: And what do those all have in common?

Bailey: Love.

Cody: Right, and obviously when she said that it was my happiest and worst day she was referring to something involving love for the happiest and the breakup for the worst. Only we don't know the dates.

Bailey: When I was in love with my ex-boyfriend Moose *Cody looks at her, his eyes slightly widened* The happiest day of my life was the day we become a couple, And the day we broke up was the worst.

Cody: *He might regret what he was about ask but..* Is it still?

Bailey: I've moved on... Anyways that's not the point. 'The happiest and the worst days' have to be on the same date and-

Cody: Their anniversary on is June 18th.

Bailey: So the day they broke up had to be June 18th too.

Cody: But how many years later.

Bailey: One.

Cody: How do you know?

Bailey: I just do. *She started to smile playfully* I thought you would of been use to this by now, Cody. Anyways what if them breaking up was the reason why we went back in time?

Cody: That's one powerful breakup.

Bailey: Yea... Hey, theres this book called 'The Time Traveler's Wife' and in it you can't change the future, everything is the same no matter what. But what if all the dimensions got screwed up when we broke up and now we were sent back here to fix everything?

Cody: Isn't that a movie? It looked good.

Bailey: Yea it's a movie, but what do you think about my theo-

Cody: You know I would really like to see it. It would help if I fully understood what it's about.

Bailey: Um... *Bailey hesitated but finally she looked up into Cody's eyes and said* 7 tonight at my cabin?

Cody: I'll bring popcorn!

*Bailey laughed and Cody smiled at her in a daze. But they both seemed to be thinking the same thing...Was this a date?*

Chapter 16

*Bailey, Maya, and London's Cabin*

London: 101, 102, 103. Thats it? I thought I had more diamonds!

Maya: I'm just shocked you finally learned how to count past 100 after 17 years of school...

London: What?

Maya: Nothing!

*Bailey enters the room casually*

Bailey: Hey guys I was wondering if you could... go out tonight?

London: Why?

Bailey: Because Cody's coming over.

London: Gasp! He is going to see all of your Farmville stuff!

Bailey: Isn't that a game?

Maya: Yea it is, And we'll go out, just don't do anything stupid.

Bailey: I'll try not to *Awkwardly laughing knowing Maya couldn't be more far off* Anyways can you be out of here by 7?

London: Another Gasp!

Maya: What?

London: We only have an hour to get you ready!

Maya: Wow, she's right! We have to get you ready for your date.

Bailey: But-

London: Butts are for chairs! Now sit yours down right here and let me do your makeup while Maya picks something out for you.

Maya: Just in, London Tipton has trusted Maya Bennett with the extremely important task of selecting Bailey Pickett's outfit for her date tonight!

London: Just do it. *Seriously*

Maya: Harsh much?

London: I don't joke when it comes to fashion.

Bailey: Ok if your going to do this then just hurry up!

London: Fine but once we're done with you Cody will never see you as a lonely, little farmgirl again.

*Knock, knock, knock*

Bailey: Coming *Bailey opens the door to see Cody standing there with a bag full of popcorn just like he promised, but once he took one look at Bailey he dropped it on the ground.*

Cody POV: She is even more beautiful then before. If that is even possible.

Bailey: Oh! *Bends down to pick the spilled popcorn. Cody follows*

Cody: I'm sorry, Bailey.

Bailey: No, no it's ok.

Cody: You just look so...

Bailey: *Throws out the last of the popcorn* Uhh yea, The work of Maya and London *Turns in a circle to give Cody the full view* You know they thought this was a date.

Cody: It isn't?

Bailey: Well I thought it was but, well- it's a fake date right?

Cody: No one is here but us, So what's there to lie about?

Bailey: *Quickly changes the topic* So you want to start the movie. We probably should it's pretty long and... *Bailey catches Cody's eye,he was looking at her with those eyes, only they looked sad this time.*

Bailey POV: Even when he was sad he still look amazingly cute... and kissable. Wait, this is not happening.

Cody: I guess your right *sits down on the floor leaning against Bailey's trunk*

Bailey: Yea, I'll Uh, Just put it in now... *Bailey tried to take her eyes off Cody to put in the DVD but she couldn't and instead of putting it into the player she accidentally hit it against the shelf and it broke in half.* Uhh! *Cody comes over to help Bailey clean it up.* That was my favorite movie! *Kneels down to pick up the pieces*

Cody: I'm sorry, Bailey.

Bailey: What's with all the apologies?

Cody: I guess I'm just sorry for everything.

Bailey: ... Sorry I yelled, but It's not your fault. *Pauses for a second thinking if she should really say what she was about to say.* I just can't get you out of my head, ever. I think about you all the time, It's like a curse or something...

Cody: Love can do that to you.

Bailey: Love? Oh yea, the other Codys and Baileys were, are, or are going to be in love.

Cody: I was talking about us.

Bailey: *Staring at Cody in shock*

Cody: I actually did see the movie... and I read the book. *Goes over to her trunk and sits down* And the only reason I said we should watch it together was because it involved you. I would do anything as long as you were involved; even fight with you because in the end I know that we are doomed to be together.

Bailey: *Seems shocked but frustrated at the same time* But we're just going to breakup in the end! We both know it, we even know the date.

Cody: Even if we do breakup I would of rather known what it was like to be with you then to wonder every second of every day why I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend.

Bailey: *Bailey was starting to see his point but what if they screw it all up?* Your right but... *Stands on her tiptoes and kisses Cody on the cheek* You'll have to ask me again on June 18th.

Cody: *Walks over to Bailey's calender and flips to June and pins it back onto the wall, takes out a sharpie and crosses off the first 17 days of June and circles the 18th.* Will you be my girlfriend?

Bailey: Well... *Bailey paused and looks at Cody who seems like he is holding onto every word she is saying. Waiting for her to say yes. Bailey exhaled and smiled.* That was a short 7 months!

Cody: Is that a yes?

Bailey: Only if you cover your wall with hundreds of pictures of me. *Walks over to Cody and takes his hand*

Cody: One for ever year that I will love you.

Season 2: Chapter 1 (Yay!)

*April of 2009*

Bailey: Ok so remind me why we are doing this again? *She said in a bored tone*

*Cody is setting up a farm scene while Bailey is sitting on a hay bail*

Cody: Because last night I had a dream and in it you were homesick and so I recreated the Mulch festival.

Bailey: As much as I love the KettleCorn Mulch Festival, I still don't get why we are recreating it.

Cody: Because at the end of my dream, I saw Cody and Bailey hugging and from the look in her eye it just it seemed like she just realized she liked Cody as more then just a friend.

Bailey: *Jumps down from the hay bail and walks over to Cody* But I realized that the first time I met you. *She said teasingly as she looked into Cody's eyes trying to get him to stop working, For a second Cody was almost convinced.*

Cody: I love you too, but will you please help me now?

Bailey: But you just said you loved me! *Pretending to be offended*

Cody: Ha, ha. *He said sarcastically with a huge smile across his face.* Now seriously we have to be done with this by 6.

Bailey: Ok, anything for you.

*Bailey, Maya, and London's cabin*

Maya: So Bailey, are you going to the Mulch Festival tonight?

Bailey: Well considering my boyfriend decided to have it all because of me, I guess I might drop by. *They started laughing together and when everything died down Bailey asked a touchy question* What about you and Zack?

Maya: I might hang out with him... *She got quieter and looked down at the bed they were sitting down.*

Bailey: It's hard to believe you two aren't dating seeing that you're inseparable, Because usually the only time Zack hangs out with a girl more then a few seconds is when he is going for her.

Maya: Haven't we been over this already? *Getting frustrated she got up off the bed and paced around the room as she spoke.* Zack is my best friend and that's all we will ever be.

Bailey: You know six months ago I said the same thing about Cody and look at us now!

London: I'm here! *Enters the room all dressed in sparkly western wear.*

Bailey: Well look at you, All dressed up for the rodeo! *Bailey was sort of impressed I mean it was London, She and anything that has to do with farming might as well be arch enemies...Maybe thats why she insults Bailey so much.*

London: *Confused* I though it was a festival about mulch?

Bailey: *Becomes even more surprised* LONDON, YOU KNOW WHAT MULCH IS?

London: *Rolls her eyes at Bailey*

Maya: So... Hows Zack? *She spoke cautiously* You know I haven't really seen him as much since you guys started dating.

London: Oh my little diamond in the rough is great! Wait... Why are you asking?

Maya: Well, he is my best friend. *She tried to put a smile on her face, This always happened when she brought up Zack. She couldn't bare the thought of anyone ever steeling her little "Diamond in the Rough", But Maya would never do that...*

London: Whatever, so are you ready to go?

Bailey: Yea, lets go!

*Zack walks into Cody's cabin*

Cody: Hey Zack, what's up?

Zack: Nothing really, it's just London is making me take her to that stupid Mulch festival and-

Cody: You know I organized that for Bailey? *Cody raised his eyebrow*

Zack: Oh uhh sorry, but it's just that she's been really clingy lately and I want to hang out with some of my other friends. Specially Maya, I haven't seen her in a while.

Cody: Well maybe you should talk to her about it.

Zack: I was just going to breakup with her.

Cody: You know Zack relationships are hard, and no matter what you'll always have some bad days. But that doesn't mean you should just give up the good ones too.

Zack: How would you know? Even though you're the geekiest couple ever you and Bailey are always solid.

Cody: Oh believe me, You don't ever want to have a relationship like Bailey's and mine...

Season 2-2:

*Bailey, Maya, and London walk onto the Sky deck which is all decorated to look like a barn.*

Bailey: Wow this is amazing!

Maya: Hey there's Zack! *Maya waves to Zack who waves back and smiles*

London: ZACKIE! *London runs over to him and gives him a big hug. Zack seems a bit uncomfortable.*

Maya: *Maya was cautiously watching the two dance* I wonder what's up with him and London?

Bailey: *She turned to Zack then back to Maya and shrugged* He looks fine to me.

Maya: I can just tell that sort of those things when it comes to him. *She still hasn't taken her eyes of Zack and London*

Bailey: I know what you mean.

Maya: You and Cody?

Bailey: *She hesitated for a moment but then a smile spread across her face* Yea, From the very start.

*Cody walks up to Bailey*

Cody: Would you like to dance?

Bailey: *Blushing* I'd love to. *Cody lead Bailey onto the dance floor and started to dance. Cody started to talk to her but Bailey was getting really distracting looking back and forth between Maya who was sitting at a table all alone and Zack and London who were dancing too. Cody eventually notices.*

Cody: So I'm guessing Zack hasn't broken up with London yet?

Bailey: What? *She stops dancing and takes her arms off Cody's shoulders immediately*

Cody: He said she was to clingy. *Cody said taking Bailey arms and putting them back around his neck starting to dance again, Bailey soon followed*

Bailey: Well he shouldn't give up just because of that!

Cody: That's what I told him, but he just expects everything to be perfect all the time.

Bailey: Nothings ever perfect, I think we know that by now.

Cody: Anyways does anything here look familiar or remind you of anything?

Bailey: Other then the real Mulch Festival it doesn't... But it still means a lot that you did this. Even if it was just to help figure this time traveling thing out.

Cody: Actually it really wasn't for that, it was to make you happy. But I still did have my dream about the festival.

Bailey: Your the best boyfriend ever you know that?

Cody: It's not hard to be when I have you as my girlfriend.

Bailey: Aww *Bailey couldn't help it, She leaned into kiss Cody and as their lips lightly touched she felt all these feelings she had never felt before mesh together. When her eyes closed she felt Another Cody hugging her, she felt safe and warm and like she had just realized that she was in love; just like Cody had said earlier. It was stronger then any feeling she had ever felt when she was with her Cody, not another Bailey's Cody... And compared to what she just felt what she had with her Cody wasn't even close to what she just felt, Was she really in love with her Cody?*

Cody: *He saw the fear in Bailey's eyes instantly as they pulled away* What's wrong?

Bailey: *Tears were starting to well up in her eyes* Um, I just have to... *Bailey turns to leave but, Cody grabs her hand and gently pulls her back.*

Cody: Bails, You can tell me anything.

Bailey: *Wipes the tears away from her face.* I saw us and I was hugging you like you said. Only this time I felt everything she felt, and It was... *Bailey hesitated and Cody waited in anticipation* It was better then anything I have ever felt with you...

Cody: *Cody seemed sort of confused* We are the same person though.

Bailey: But what if our entire relationship is just based off all these visions, we never really got to know each other like the other Cody's and Baileys we were just thrown into the middle of all of it. We were already in love but we didn't know anything, and I still don't think we do.

Cody: Bailey, I love you and everything you're saying is just...

Bailey: I don't know, I just think I should go now. I'm tired.

Cody: I'll walk you to your cabin. *He said reacting off instinct*

Bailey: No, you should stay here. You organized this, and it would be sort of rude to just everybody. I'll just go. *Walks away leaving Cody feeling more lost then ever.*

*Bailey's Cabin*

Maya: *Knock, Knock* Bailey are you in there?

Bailey: *No Answer*

Maya: I would of come back with you but I didn't know you left until I talked to Cody a few minutes ago. I just want to know if your ok?

Bailey: *No answer*

Maya: Ok if your not going to talk to me then I'm coming in. *Maya unlocks the door and walks in to find Bailey tossing and turning like she was having a nightmare. Maya runs over to Bailey and tries to wake her but she can't* Bailey wake up!

Bailey: *Sleep talking* Travel... Don't leave... Cody... Stop traveling...

Maya: Bailey, what are you talking about? *Bends down to Bailey's bed*

Bailey: Other Baileys... and Codys...

Maya: Your not making any sense, what about Cody leaving and traveling? Oh! You must be homesick, but you don't want to leave Cody! I get it now, 'stop traveling' and 'Don't leave, Cody' That's why he must had this Mulch festival!

*Cody walks into the room, but Maya doesn't see him behind her*

Bailey: Cody and I... Time Travel.

Maya: Um this is getting kind of strange Bailey. You and Cody can't be time travelers it's impossible.

Cody: Pssh, Yea it is!

Maya: *Turns around to face Cody* Oh! *Puts her hand to her heart* You scared me!

Cody: I was just checking up on Bailey I was worried about her *Comes and kneels next to Maya, Bailey is still turning in her bed.* She told me about this you know...

Maya: What? That you two time travel? *Laughs*

Cody: Time travel? Thats crazy! No, I was talking about her nightmares. When ever she gets really stressed or sad she has nightmares and starts to talk about the craziest things.

Maya: I've never heard her sleep talk or anything before. Also when you sleep talk isn't it usually about things that are bothering you, not random things like time traveling...

Cody: Maybe she wanted to go back and change something or wanted to time travel when she was younger, I don't know. Like I said it's random... Anyways can I talk to her for a minute?

Maya: She's all yours, if you can wake her up. *Gets up to leave*

Cody: Thanks

*Maya leaves*

Cody: *Starts to shake Bailey hard, he had to wake her up*

Bailey: What? *Moans with her eyes closed*

Cody: You just sleep talked to Maya about us 'Time Traveling'.

Bailey: *Her eyes pop open and she jumps out of bed.* WHAT? Does she know?

Cody: No I covered, but what were you dreaming about that was so intense you started talking about it?

Bailey: Us I think, and we were somewhere. Then something happened that changed everything, but I don't remember what it was. Even if it was good or bad.

Cody: Well at least your ok. *He hugged her closely*

Bailey: Yea I am, *Pulling away* but I think you should go now...

Cody: I thought I should stay and sleep on the floor tonight incase you start having another nightmare?

Bailey: I'm ok now, and I'm still thinking about everything and now I have to try to figure out what my dream was about. I think you should just leave.

Cody: *Disappointed* Ok *Walks out the door expecting to find Maya waiting in the hallway, but she is no where to be found. Cody just shrugs and walks towards his room*

*London and Zack are walking down the hallway together*

London: Aww Zack I had such an amazing time with you tonight!

Zack: Uhh, yea London. Me too.

London: So here we are at your room. Are you going to do something now? *Smiling*

Zack: Yea *Sticks out his hand for her to shake but London just stares at it in disgust, she shrugged it off and started leaning in towards Zack.*

Maya: SORRY! *Maya yelled as she ran pass the two grabbing Zack's hand and running down the hallways with him.*

London: Well THANKYOU for steeling my boyfriend! *She yelled down the the already empty hallways before stomping away towards her room.*

*Inside Zack's cabin*

Zack: So what's up? *He said smiling, glad Maya saved him from London*

Maya: Cody and Bailey, they were acting really strange. *She said sitting on one of Zack's beds*

Zack: They were really strange to begin with. *He rolled his eyes and sat next to her*

Maya: No, but Bailey was mumbling in her sleep about her and Cody time traveling, or something... Then Cody was trying to cover it up and then he basically kicked me out of my own room...

Zack: Well that was rude!

Maya: *Slapping him on the arm* We aren't talking about me, we're talking about Cody and Bailey!

Zack: You know... When he and Bailey first met he would talk to me about how it felt like he knew Bailey already and he told me one day that he knew all these things about her that no one had to tell him. Then they started dating and he stopped talking about it.

Maya: What do you think this all means?

Zack: It means that we're going have to figure out what's going on with them.

Season 2-4:

*In the classroom the next day*

Bailey: *Walks into the classroom, she is almost the last person to arrive. She glances at Cody who is looking at her, then she looks at the seat she usually sits in next to him. She walks to the very back of the classroom and sits down.*

Cody: *His eyes follow her as she walks to her seat, he sighs and takes out his textbook.*

Maya: Did you just see that? *Leans over to Zack who is sitting next to her, no coincidence there...*

Zack: Did they break up or something? *He scrunched his eyebrows in wonder.*

Maya: Cody told me that Bailey got really stressed last night and said she needed sometime to herself.

Zack: Could they be stressed about the 'time travel' thing?

Maya: You really don't think that's what's going on! I think Bailey was just having a dream, come on Zack you know that stuff is unreal!

Zack: Until it becomes real. *He was still looking the Cody and Bailey deep in thought.*

*Bell rings and class starts but no one; can focus on anything right now specially Zack and Maya.*

*On the sky deck Cody is still working but Zack just got done for the day*

Zack: So Cody how are you today?

Cody: Fine.

Zack: That's it, usually your so happy and you start talking about school... or Bailey? *He raised an eye brow at the last part of his sentence.*

Cody: *Cody looked up from his work when he heard Bailey's name.* Bailey's fine. *He resumed his work.*

Zack; Ok, just seeing how you are today thats all. *Casually walks off but when Cody isn't looking he goes and hides behind the juice bar where Maya is waiting for him*

Maya: Bailey said that she was going to talk to Cody today after avoiding him for the past week, did he talk to her yet?

Zack: Nope

Maya: Then it's time for the stake out to begin.

*With Cody, he is folding towels silently when Bailey walks up to him smiling. Cody notices and starts to open his mouth to say something, but Bailey beats him to it.*

Bailey: Hi, I'm Bailey *Sticks out her hand for Cody to shake*

Cody: I know who you are, Bailey. *He chuckled in confusion.*

Bailey: No, you don't. Well at least I don't, we've never met. I just thought you looked nice so I came over and decided to talk to you.

Cody: But we are-

Bailey: Starting over.

Cody: Oh! I get it. Nice to meet you, Bailey. I'm Cody *Puts out his hand and Bailey shakes it*

Bailey: Nice to meet you too. I hope I see you around more often, Cody.

Cody: You too, and maybe we could hang out sometime?

Bailey: Yea, we can talk; anyways I have to go. See you later, Cody. *She waved goodbye to him and walked off.*

Cody: Bye, Bailey. *Cody smiled to himself, happy Bailey actually talked to him.*

*With Maya and Zack*

Maya: That was creepy.*She sank behind the counter to the floor.*

Zack: They were talking to each other like they just met...

Maya: I don't get how that could help fix what ever is going on with them.

Zack: Maybe we should look into this more.

Chapter 2-4

*In Bailey's Cabin*

Bailey POV: Maybe I'm crazy, what if all of this is pointless I mean I already know everything about Cody and just because no one had to tell me doesn't mean we don't love each other. It's just when that memory came to me it made me reconsider what love is. We were kind of forced into our relationship, no matter what we did we always ended up together and it's still that way. Why can't we just be normal?

*Knock, knock*

Cody: Bailey, Can I come in?

Bailey: *Opens the door for Cody*

Cody: London gave me your room number I was just wondering if you wanted to get a smoothie or something I would really like to get to know... *Cody suddenly stopped talking when he saw the look on Bailey's face.* Are you ok?

Bailey: No, I'm not. *Sits down on her trunk* I'm never Ok, I'm always stressed out or trying to figure out things, but they never work. When is it going to end?

Cody: *Sits down next to Bailey and rubs her back*

Bailey: I just want to be normal again; I don't want to have these strange visions every time I see you or time travel to these places for who knows how long.

Cody: Me either.

Bailey: I just want you to know that I do love you, no matter what. I just hate what we are going through.

*Cody kisses Bailey on the forehead and Bailey looks up into Cody's eyes. She suddenly kissed him, hard. He kissed her back and brought his hands up to her face. He pulled away to look at her but just as soon as he did Bailey pulled him back in. She tried to pull off his shirt but Cody pulled back again.*

Cody: Bailey, we can't do this.

Bailey: Sure we can *Leans in to kiss him but Cody backs away* What's wrong?

Cody: Nothing I just-

Bailey: Then why won't you make love to me?

Cody: Because we aren't ready!

Bailey: I'm ready.

Cody: No Bailey, your not. Your scared of what's going to happen.

Bailey: I am not scared.

Cody: Your tired and frustrated and you just want to let go, I get it, but this isn't the way.

Bailey: What other way is there?

Cody: Maybe you should go somewhere for a while, you know like a vacation.

Bailey: *Laughs* We travel all over the world on a luxury cruise liner, how much more of a vacation could there be?

Cody: I was talking about a vacation from me. I think we should spend sometime apart from each other, see what happens. Because you know this all started since we came on the boat and if one of us left-

Bailey: No.

Cody: But Bailey if you would just think about it for a while. I could leave if you don't want to, I just thought you would like to be alone.

Bailey: If you asked me 20 minutes ago I would of said yes in a heart beat, but now I just think we should give up trying. We've tried just about everything.

Cody: Everything except this.

Bailey: ...Ok, I'll do it, But only because you asked me.

Cody: *Smiles then, hugs Bailey* It's going to be ok, you know that?

Bailey: *Sighs* Yea, I do... *Bailey's POV: Or not...*

Season 2-5:

*With Maya and Zack*

Maya: I stayed up all night researching this time traveling thing. I have articles, legends, even some pictures.

Zack: Great, so how does what we know about Cody and Bailey relate to all of this?

Maya: Well there are a two types of travelers; those who travel from birth, which I don't think is the case for them, and those who travel because they have experienced an event so traumatic that they start traveling.

Zack: But Cody wasn't acting strange before we came on the boat and nothing that painful has happened to him since. It just seemed like it happened when he met Bailey.

Maya: Well I read in this article, *Hands Zack a magazine article* from it I think that it's not that another Cody and Bailey time traveled back here, well not fully. Just their feelings and memories, anything like that I guess.

Zack: Wow this must of took a long time to research.

Maya: Well Bailey is my best friend, aside from you; and Cody is your brother. So I care about what happens to them, a lot.

Zack: I don't know how I could ever repay you *Grabs her hand and holds it in his, She looks into his eyes*

Maya: Umm *Pulls her hand away* It's really nothing, you don't have to do anything for me.

Zack: How about we hang out tomorrow. You know since me and London started dating we really haven't gotten to spend any time together, well unless it's about Cody and Bailey... I miss us.

Maya: Um, There is no us, there is a you and London. But there is no us...

Zack: Me and London are-

London: *Walks in* Me and London are what?

Zack: *Looks over at Maya who looks away instantly* I wish it was different, but London were over.

London: What? We can't be!

Zack: I just don't feel anything between us anymore.

London: *Pauses for a second and looks down at her shoes then looks up and death stares Maya* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! *Lungs towards Maya, Zack jumps in front of her trying to separate the two.* YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!

Maya: I don't want him! *London suddenly stopped fighting and Zack looked at Maya, he looked so sad. The saddest she had ever seen him.* I didn't try to steal your boyfriend, I was actually trying to make sure this didn't happen.

London: What?

Maya: You two breaking up and I being stuck in the middle of it all! You know I think I should go, talk to you both later.

*Once Maya is far down the hallway she runs into Cody and they both fall down*

Maya: I'm so sorry Cody, I didn't see you there.

Cody: *Sighs* It's ok... *Starts to slouch away*

Maya: But are you ok? Why are you so sad?

Cody: Bailey is leaving...

Maya: What why?

Cody: Because she is um- Homesick! You know that why I threw the mulch festival remember?

Maya: Are you sure it isn't something else?

Cody: No, no... That's why she left, it's not because of me or anyone else or anything else... she just misses Kettlecorn.

Maya: Ok, Well I hope you feel better.

Cody: Ok, bye *Walks down the hallway*

*Maya walks to her room, London isn't back yet.*

Maya POV: I wonder how London is dealing with this all. *Looks over at her laptop screen, she sees a new message in her inbox so she walks over to check it.*

Reading: Hey Maya, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you or London, but I had to leave right away. Don't worry I'll be back soon, and there's nothing going on with me. I just decided to take a vacation since I'm far enough ahead in my school work. Anyways I will send you a lot of pictures, France is really beautiful this time of year.

~Bailey

Maya POV: FRANCE? Cody told me she went to Kettlecorn, why would he lie to me? Or maybe Bailey is lying? What's going on?

Season 2-6:

*Maya knocks on Zack's cabin door.*

Zack: *Opens the door, he is surprised to see Maya* Uh, hey Maya... What's up?

Maya: *Walks into Zack's room* I have and plan... and I need your help.

Zack: So you forgive me?

Maya: This has nothing to do with that... and there was nothing to forgive in the first place.

Zack: So what are we waiting for? Lets go!

*Cody is on the phone with Bailey*

Cody: So how's France?

Bailey: It's really amazing I'm having a great time, but I thought that we weren't suppose to talk to each other?

Cody: I know, I just called to ask how your doing. Also I wanted to tell you I told everyone your in Kettlecorn so they won't seem as suspicious. Since we have already been to Spain three times you know and it just fit the entire Mulch festival thing we told everyone.

Bailey: Um Did you tell Maya?

Cody: Actually she was the first one I told.

Bailey: I sent her an email saying I was in Spain, and now people will be even more suspicious of us!

Cody: Ok, Uhh I will handle this all, you just stay in Spain and relax. I will fix this.

Bailey: How can I relax! What if someone finds out about us?

Cody: No one will find out were time travelers, I promise.

Bailey: Ok, I trust you...

Cody: Love you.

Bailey: Love you too, bye.

Maya: Aww that's so sweet! *Leaning over the booth Cody is sitting at*

Cody: OH! Maya! Hey about the entire Kettlecorn thing I sort of made a mistake. *Nervously*

Maya: Yea, So what's your lie this time?

Cody: Lie? I'm not lying, Bailey went to Kettlecorn like I said but then her parents surprised her with a family trip to France.

Maya: No I'm talking about the lie your using to cover up the fact that You and Bailey are time travelers.

Cody: *His palms start to sweat* Time travelers? Me and Bailey? That's ridiculous!

Maya: Your brother doesn't think it's ridiculous.

Cody: Zack? He will believe anything as long as girls are involved. Which in this case is you.

Maya: I've heard it all before... Anyways me and him have been watching you two and researching about this for a while now and we are positive you two are time travelers!

Cody: *He really didn't want to do this but it's to protect Bailey...* Maya, maybe you should lay down for a while get some rest. You have had a pretty rough week with Zack breaking up with London for you and-

Maya: How did you know about that?

Cody: It doesn't matter but the point is that I think you should look into some help like mentally because-

Maya: I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU AND BAILEY ARE TIME TRAVELERS!

*Basically everyone on the boat heres this including Zack who just entered*

Zack: *Runs over to Maya* Now Maya, Maybe we should of talked about this? You know before you told Cody...

Cody: You believe her? Zack I'm your brother, and if I was a "time traveler" I would of told you.

Zack: Not if Bailey didn't want you too.

Cody: Well it doesn't even matter because I'm not a time traveler...

Maya: YES YOU ARE! And I'm not the one who needs help it's you and Bailey! You need to tell someone so you can stop it. *Starts to cry* Please Cody it's for the best, if you don't get help then it will never end, And you will end up hurting Bailey in the end.

Zack: *Hugs Maya* Every-things going to be ok.

Maya: *Nods her head that is laying against Zack's chest*

Cody: Fine, If you don't believe me then ask Bailey yourself! *Walks away*

Zack: That... Was Amazing! What you did, everything!

Maya: It was also amazingly painful to do...

Zack: Yea, but If they really weren't time travelers then Cody wouldn't of been so defensive.

Maya: *Wipes away her fake tears* I guess your right, So what do we do now?

Zack: What Cody said: Ask Bailey.

Chapter 2-7:

*June of 2009*

Maya: Bailey emailed me today, she said she will be back tomorrow. *Sits down next to Zack in a table booth*

Zack: Ok, so how should we confront her?

Maya: I guess we should just simply ask her: Are you and Cody time travelers?

Zack: But Cody probably already told her how we told him and she will be a lot more aware of what we're up to now.

Maya: Well what other way is there?

Zack: I don't know...

*Bailey is sitting on the airplane she is going to take to California, which is where the ship is docked at. Another passenger comes and sits down next to her*

Bailey: Hi, I'm Bailey *smiles and sticked out her hand to shake but the passenger declines* Well it's nice to meet you too...

Pilot: All boarding for take off in 5 minutes. Our destination today is sunny California, and our flight will be 12 hours long. Pillows and blankets are available to all who need them.

Bailey: Excuse me? *To the flight attendant* Can I have a pillow?

Flight Attendant: Sure! *Hands Bailey a pillow* Sweet dreams!

Bailey: Thank you. *Bailey snuggled against her pillow and leaned back in the chair she soon drifted off to sleep but for some reason she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.*

Bailey: This has to end!

Cody: But not this way, please Bailey.

Bailey: Don't you want to be free?

Cody: Not as long as I'm not free to be with you.

Passenger: Excuse me miss? Are you ok?

Bailey: What? Hey wasn't there another person here earlier?

Passenger: She switched seats with me. Anyways, you were shaking and mumbling in your sleep, it sounded like something was bothering you.

Bailey: Oh, um it's nothing. I was just having a bad dream.

Passenger: Do you mind if I ask what it was about?

Bailey: It was about my boyfriend and he couldn't forgive me.

Passenger: Well I hope he forgives you.

Bailey: Oh I don't know why I had it and we aren't fighting or anything. I'm actually coming back home from my trip and he is really excited to see me.

Passenger: Well thats good, and hopefully your dream won't come true in the future either.

Bailey: What do you mean?

Passenger: Well you see I study psychology and dreams can play a big role in your life. They can tell you your future, help you figure out what is bothering you, and sometimes they are even signs telling you what to do and not to do. I'm doctor Reynolds. *Holds her hand out to shake*

Bailey: I'm Bailey, and thank you for telling me that but I highly doubt that my dream is going to come true.

Doctor Reynolds: Anything is possible.

Bailey: *Mumbles* If anyone knows that it's me...

Pilot: We have arrived at our destination, all passengers can now unbuckle and exit the plane.

Doctor Reynolds: Anyways it was nice to meet you Bailey.

Bailey: You too, how a nice day. *Doctor Reynolds walks off the plane along with everyone else while Bailey is still searching through her bag. She looks up to see that passenger she was sitting with at the beginning staring at her. Bailey walks up to him* Um Hello, I'm Bailey. I was sitting next to you at the beginning of the flight and I was-

Passenger: Time traveler.

Bailey: W-What? *Awkwardly smiling*

Passenger: You travel through time, you haven't always. Your boyfriend is too, something sent you both back and now your desperately looking for a way out.

Bailey: I don't know what your talking about, time travel isn't real... it's fake. I think I should go now.

Passenger: *Steps out into the aisle to block Bailey* I know because I was one too.

Bailey: Was?

Passenger: I found a way out.

Chapter 2-8:

Bailey: A way out?

Passenger: After 15 years.

Bailey: Well how did you stop traveling?

Passenger: But you just said there was no such thing and time travel, so I don't see why I should waste my time talking about something that is fake.

Bailey: *Looks around the plane for other passengers but everyone seems to have filed off* Ok, you have 2 minutes, we can't leave the plane though because my friends are there waiting and they would get suspicious. How did you stop traveling?

Passenger: When my wife died. *Starts to walk out but Bailey grabbed his arm*

Bailey: Died? When she died you stopped traveling?

Passenger: No, it's when she died we started traveling. *Walks away from Bailey and off the plane. Bailey stands there confused for a moment and then starts to run for the exit.*

Bailey: WAIT! You have to tell me more! You can't just tell me she died and that's-

Cody and London: BAILEY! *They run up to hug her, Bailey stands there standing on her tiptoes trying to look for the man but he is no where to be seen. They let go*

Cody: I missed you so much!

Bailey: Oh- Uh I missed you too. *Notices Zack and Maya aren't there* So where are Zack and Maya?

London: Daddy made me a restraining order. Now he who shall never be mentioned again can't come with in 50 hands of me.

Bailey: Don't you mean feet?

London: Eww nasty! *Walks off*

Cody: And Maya has been making these accusations that are pretty well... accurate.

Bailey: How accurate?

Cody: Her and Zack know we are time travelers.

Bailey: And when did this happen!

Cody: A while ago, I just didn't want to worry you; but don't worry because everyone thinks she's crazy. Well except Zack but...

Bailey: How am I not suppose to be worried when everyone thinks she is loony in the head!

Cody: Well what was I suppose to do?

Bailey: Tell the truth.

Cody: I thought we weren't suppose to tell anyone!

Bailey: Today something happened to me and it made me realize that we can't handle this on our own. We need to get some help, because if we don't then Maya won't be the only "crazy" one...

Cody: Like doctors? Oh thats a great idea, and then they tell the government and then we end of being lab rats for the rest of our lives. Great plan!

Bailey: I was talking about someone like us.

Cody: As far as we know there is no one else like us Bailey...

Bailey: *Looking down at the floor debating whether or whether not to tell Cody* Today I met a time traveler. On my plane.

Cody: *His eyes widden with disbelief, he raises his eyebrows*

Bailey: He told me the only way he stopped traveling was the way he started, when his wife died. When we broke up.

Cody: So some old man came up to you, told you he is a time traveler and-

Bailey: He was a time traveler. He stopped.

Cody: And you believe him?

Bailey: Why shouldn't I? Theres no time traveler's 101 guide or a class we can take... we have no other information to go off of.

Cody: So we just breakup?

Bailey: It's the only thing we haven't tried yet...

Cody: That's what we always say, and theres always another thing thats going to work. Nothings going to work!

*Long pause*

Bailey: We should probably go find London... before she buys the airport. *Laughs awkwardly*

Cody: It's a long drive back to the ship.

Bailey: It's going to be a long night then...

Chapter 2-9:

London: 72 MILLION PURSES IN MY CLOSET, 72 MILLION PURSES. I TAKE ONE OUT WEAR IT AROUND, 72 MILLION PURSES IN MY CLOSET!

Bailey: *Her hand is pressed against her forehead* Ok London... The next number is 71 Million...

London: Can you sound it out for me?

Bailey: *Bangs her head against the car window*

Cody: Maybe you should do something else now London, that doesn't involve counting... or screaming at one in the morning.

Bailey: Don't you ever sleep?

London: That's what school is for.

Cody: You sound like Zack.

London: DON'T YOU EVER-

Bailey: Mention his name again... I think we've got it after 10 times!

London: Obviously not!

Bailey: Ok, ok. I'm sorry, but can you please try and sleep. It's been a long day and I don't think I can handle another song.

London: Fine, then I will just listen to some on my ipod! *Puts some headphones in her ears and starts to do little hand motion dances*

Bailey: As long as I can't hear you... *Leans her head against the seat and closes her eyes*

Cody: But you can't fall asleep.

Bailey: What? *Opens her eyes* Why?

Cody: Then I might fall sleep and drive us off the road!

Bailey: Oh *Sits up straight in her seat* Then I will stay awake...

Cody: So did you like France?

Bailey: You never said I had to talk to you.

Cody: You don't, but I was just wondering.

Bailey: It was fine, I saw a lot of famous monuments like the Notradame.

Cody: That's amazing!

Bailey: It was amazing, and then all of the food and the people, but my favorite part was seeing the- *Bailey suddenly cut herself off.*

Cody: *Cody's smile faded* What's wrong?

Bailey: Nothing I just thinking... *Gets serious*

Cody: About what?

Bailey: The time we went to Paris.

Cody: The other Codys and Baileys went to Paris, not us...

Bailey: But I know what's going to happen when we do go to Paris.

Cody: That's not going to happen, Bailey.

Bailey: We broke up and that's why we were sent back in time, why can't you accept that?

Cody: I can accept that, what I can't accept is your idea that we should break up now.

Bailey: Well do you want us to spend the rest of our lives like this? Do you want me to spend my life confused and angry, always looking for a way out? I don't want to do this anymore Cody, I never wanted to do this!

*Cody was staring at her with tears in his eyes, nothing has ever hurt him more then seeing Bailey the way she is now. She was right, this needed to end, no matter what they had to sacrifice.*

Bailey: Cody, the road! CODY!

*At that moment a huge truck slammed head on into the car. It leaning over the highway railing and fell into a ditch. The person in the truck ran away after one look at the damage he had done. Leaving London, Cody, and Bailey possibly injured or even dead...*

Chapter 2-13:

Newswoman: For the past week three teenagers have been missing; London Tipton: 19, Brown hair, and Brown eyes; Cody Martin: 16, Blonde hair, and Blue eyes; and Bailey Pickett: 16, Blonde hair, and Brown eyes. Tipton and Martin were last seen leaving the the cruise ship: S.S. Tipton to go pick up Pickett from LAX airport. No employees remember seeing Tipton, Martin, or Pickett leave the airport but they report that all passengers exited the plane she was on. That night at 2 AM a man was found wandering a highway, drunk. A few miles down the road we found his truck which looked like it had just crashed into another car. He denied ever crashing into a car, but in a ditch not to far from the highway police found a totaled car. That car was just recently reported to be owned by Tipton and was the same car they were seen to of left in. The car was crushed and when police pulled apart the car to see if there were any survivors the only person found in the vehicle was Tipton who is currently unconscious and in critical condition at a local hospital. The driver and passenger seats, where Martin and Pickett were expected to be sitting in, were completely destroyed. The mysterious thing is that no remains of their bodies have been found in the car or anywhere around the crash site, it's almost like they disappeared into thin air...

Cody: I can't believe we are going to get to spend our one year anniversary in- Wait what?

Bailey: How did we get back on the ship? Wait you just said one year anniversary didn't you?

Cody: Sadly...

Bailey: This is what we have been waiting for Cody! We finally get the chance to-

Cody: Breakup? Yea I know...

Bailey: But this is finally going to be over! *Cody still seems sad, Bailey notices* This is what we've wanted, right? From day one all we've wanted was our lives back to normal again.

Cody: I remember about a year ago I met a girl, *Bailey stands there looking a Cody* And I feel in love with her. I already knew everything about her, and she knew everything there was to know about me. *Cody brushed some hair away from Bailey's face and held his hand there for a second until he dropped it* We never really were normal, even before we met each other, and things only got stranger. We tried staying away from each other, because we thought it would help, but in the end we realized that we couldn't. For awhile everything was perfect and we thought we had it all under control after a few months of doing this. But then everything got harder and the girl wanted to give up. She wanted everything to be normal again, but then I remembered a long time ago that same girl said "I don't think we'll ever be normal again." So I still don't understand why we are trying to do something that can't be done?

*People say that if the first tear falls from the left then it's for sadness and if it's from the right it's for joy but two tears fell from both Bailey's eyes at the same time. She didn't know weather to kiss him and tell him she would never leave him or tell him the truth: That the only way this would end is if they broke up. So she settled for a hug. Cody squeezed her as tight as he could, hoping that Bailey would never be able to wiggle out of his grip and leave but finally they let go. Bailey wiped her tears away*

Bailey: Um I'm going to go on land now, you know go see Paris some more I guess...

Cody: Can I come with you?

Bailey: Cody I-Just... Cody I'm sorry. *Bailey walked of the boat leaving Cody alone. Even though they hadn't officially broken up yet his heart couldn't of been more broken.*

Chapter 2-11:

*Zack and Maya are waiting in the hospital waiting room*

Maya: How do you think she is?

Zack: *Doesn't move his eyes from the family picture he has in his wallet from when he and Cody were 5.* Fine.

Maya: But she is unconscious, and seriously injured. The doctors aren't even sure if she will make it through the night.

Zack: Well at least the police aren't doing a recovery search for her like they are with Cody and Bailey.

Maya: They aren't dead, Zack...

Zack: Well the seats they were in are completely destroyed and they haven't found them yet so...

Maya: They got out of there somehow.

Zack: It's not real, if time travel was real then it would of saved them.

Maya: Maybe it did, I mean they haven't found their bodies ye-

Zack: Don't say bodies!

Maya: They are probably just somewhere in time. Who knows this might be a blessing. Who wants to sit here and wait around to see if London will make it or not, They might of went somewhere happy before they come back.

Zack: I just miss him so much. *Zack starts crying and Maya hugs him, eventually she starts crying to. A nurse comes by*

Nurse: Why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy since your friend came out of surgery ok?

Maya: She what? When did she get out?

Nurse: Just now, you can both go in to see her now.

Maya: Thank you so much! Come on Zack *Maya pulls his hand but he is still sitting down staring at the photo.*

Zack: I don't think she would want to see me, you can go in alone. *Maya didn't protest, she thought Zack might like to be alone for a few minutes anyways so she went into London's room. She was barely awake, and Couldn't open her eyes*

Maya: London? It's me Maya.

London: Maya...

Maya: *Pulls up a chair to sit by London's bed* Yea it's me *Smiles*

London: I was... In a car crash right?

Maya: Yea, with Cody and Bailey.

London: But right before I was knocked out... *Zack is standing in the doorway, London sees him* Zack.

Zack: London... Are you ok? *Walks over and stands on the other side of the bed, across from Maya. She looks at him, she wasn't sure what was going to happen next.*

London: I'm sorry.

Zack: S-Sorry? But your never sorry for anything, and what happened that made you so sorry for?

London: I'm sorry I told Maya that I would kick her off the ship if she dated you.

Zack: *Looks over to Maya, confused* But she told me that she wasn't interested...

London: I told that when we first got together.

Zack: What?

London: I would say I should go now but I can't so maybe you two should.

*Maya quickly exits the room and Zack follows her*

Zack: Am I missing something here?

Maya: No... You not.

Zack: You liked me?

Maya: *Starts talking really fast* Way before London ever did but London always has to have it her way, and right before she asked you out she heard me and Bailey talking about you and how I liked you and I don't know what happened! I wanted to stay on the ship I guess so I just went along with it, and then you broke up with her for me and she got really mad. She said that she would have you kicked off the ship if we got together. And it was just so hard because when you asked me out it took everything to say no and I just-

Zack: Maya.

Maya: What?

Zack: Do you still like me?

Maya: *Slowly nods her head*

Zack: Well I just thought you should know that I love you.

Maya: L-Love? How do you know?

Zack: I don't know how but I knew when the first moment I laid eyes on you. *Maya stood on her tiptoes and kissed Zack, he kissed her back.*

Maya: Same here.

Chapter 2-13

*Alter dimension Cailey is currently in...*

Maya: So what are you and Cody doing for your anniversary? *Laying on the floor next to Bailey, staring at the celling*

Bailey: *Seems distracted* Oh... *Sits up* I think he is taking me out to dinner or something. Maybe at the top of the Eiffel tower or something...

Maya: You haven't planned it yet?

Bailey: It sort of planned itself...

*London enters the room*

London: So who is ready for makeover time! *She is holding a train case full of makeup in one hand and into the other she has some clothes.*

Bailey: You know London I was just going to wear That dress over there...

London: But didn't you wear that on your last date?

Bailey: I did? I mean I thought no one would notice...

London: I remember everything when It comes to fashion.

Bailey: I still don't need a makeover, it's not a big deal really...

Maya: It's your One year Anniversary! Thats as big of a deal as it gets!

Bailey: Cody doesn't care about my clothes or my hair. *Takes in a deep breath* He loves me for me, and I don't think anything could ever change that...

Zack: So todays the big day!

Cody: Yea... big day. *Sighs*

Zack: So where you taking Bailey?

Cody: The Eiffel Tower, for dinner.

Zack: Are you ready?

Cody: No...

Zack: Dude, what are you talking about? This is your anniversary, shouldn't you be excited!

Cody: I guess it's nothing, anyways I better get going. *Gets his coat and head for the door*

Zack: Good luck!

Cody: Thanks *Closes the door behind him* I'm going to need it...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Maya: OMG Thats him! We'll go hide until he leaves.

London: Eww!

Bailey: No, it's ok you guys... *Opens the door to see Cody standing there with a single rose in his hand, he didn't say a word* Hey.

Cody: Hey...*Hands Bailey the rose* You look beautiful.

Bailey: *Twirls the rose and her fingers* Thanks, you look handsome. *She tried to force a smile but she couldn't*

Cody: Thanks... We should probably go now.

Bailey: Right *Looks back at London and Maya* See you later, thanks for helping me get ready.

Maya: No problem, just have fun tonight.

*Cody and Bailey knew that tonight would be anything but fun...*

Bailey: Anyways, bye. *Maya and London wave at her and then start shoeing her to go. Bailey closes the door.*

Cody: You ready?

Bailey: I don't think I'll ever be ready... but lets do it anyways.

Chapter 2-14:

Bailey: Wow *Walks over to the railing and leans forward looking out into the Paris sky.* It's so magical up here...

Cody: It better be, how else are we suppose to do this.

Bailey: *Turns to face him* You know this is killing me as much as it's killing you.

Cody: Sometimes it's hard to tell.

Bailey: What do you mean?

Cody: Your so invested into making everything normal again it's like that's all you care about, like you don't even care about me.

Bailey: Everything I am doing is for you! I want you to be happy Cody, but how can you be when we are always disappearing or zoning out or feeling like we are from an entirely different universe because of this?

Cody: Because I have you! Why can't you realize that!

Bailey: ...I don't know.

Cody: Well then maybe you were right, maybe we should breakup!

Bailey: I guess I was then!

*Cody stares at Bailey who stares back. Both of them thought it would take everything for them to breakup but it seems like everything was just falling into place.*

Cody: Then I guess it's over.

Bailey: I-I... *Bailey couldn't say anything else, all she could think to do was turn and run away, but then the ground under them started to shake and Bailey fell to the floor. Cody rushed over her*

Cody: Bailey are you ok? *She didn't answer, she was crying to hard to. Only it wasn't because she hurt her leg or her arm, the only thing hurting Bailey right now was her heart. Another shake threw Cody down as well, right next to Bailey.*

Bailey: Cody?

Cody: Bailey?

Bailey: I'm sorry, I should of realized that life has it's ups and downs but it doesn't matter as long as the love of your life is there with you.

Cody: So even if we still time travel after this, maybe forever, you will still love me and never leave?

Bailey: Never *The earthquake got stronger and the Eiffel tower started to feel weaker*

Cody: Bailey, I love you.

Bailey: I love you too, Cody. *They both leaned in to hug each other and the moment they touched the Eiffel tower caved in on them, but it didn't matter... As long as they were in each other's arms*

Chapter 2-14:

Zack: Oh my- Guys come here quick! *London and Maya all rush in to see what Zack is talking about* They're awake!

*Bailey and Cody were lying in a hospital room, their beds pushed together. They were hooked up to all these machines and had a bunch of bandages on them.*

Cody: Up?

Zack: I have missed you so much dude, you don't even know!

London: Bailey! Your awake! Believe it or not I've missed your farmville talk around the cabin.

Bailey: What are you talking about?

Maya: Wait, I don't think they remember.

Cody and Bailey: REMEMBER WHAT?

Zack: There was an earthquake and during it the Eiffel Tower collapsed. Remember, you went there for your anniversary?

Cody: But shouldn't we be back by now? *To Bailey*

Bailey: Yea, they usually don't last this long...

Maya: What doesn't last this long?

Cody: Like you don't know? I thought you and Zack have been onto us for months?

Zack: Onto what?

Bailey: Your being really difficult, you know the fact that me and Cody are time travelers? And London what happened to you having the whole restraining order against Zack thing, I thought you hated him?

Zack, London, and Maya: WHAT?

Zack: Exactly what happened to you guys while you were asleep?

Bailey: Asleep? How long have we been asleep for?

London: About 10 months or so, and you weren't actually asleep. You were in a comma.

Maya: *Rolls her eyes* She means coma, and you two were out for a really long time.

Zack: And you missed a lot.

Cody: What?

London: Well first me and Zack were together, but that didn't last.

Bailey: Because Zack wanted Maya?

Maya: Wait? How did you know?

Bailey: Umm well...

Zack: Anyways so were together now, and happier then ever. You know Cody now I see the light to this whole relationship thing.

Cody: That's nice to here...

Nurse: Sorry guys but visiting hours are over.

London: See ya! *Walks out of the room like it's no big deal*

Zack: Really? They just got out of their comas!

Nurse: Sorry, but you can come back tomorrow.

Maya: Ok, lets go Zack *Pulls his arm*

Zack: See ya later bro.

Cody: Later *They leave and Cody and Bailey are all alone*

Bailey: The longer I'm awake the more I feel reality coming back to me.

Cody: What do you mean?

Bailey: It was all a dream wasn't it? But it felt so real, everything in it...

Cody: I'm not sure what it was...

Bailey: I don't know weather to be happy or sad.

Cody: Why would you be sad, I thought you wanted everything to be over?

Bailey: Everything but us.

Cody: Yea I was wondering about that too. So we broke up the first time and the second time we broke up again only we made up? So are we together or apart...

Bailey: I guess it's which ever we want it to be.

Cody: It's nice being able to decide for once...

Bailey: Yea, I've missed that.

*Cody and Bailey lay in their beds in silence for a moment, trying to figure out what to do*

Bailey: You know I'm really tired...

Cody: *Smiles* But we've been asleep for 10 months!

Bailey: What else is there to do in a hospital!

Cody: Get better so we can go home!

Bailey: We should probably be going home soon, right? I mean we have been here long enough for any injuries we had to heal.

Cody: Maybe we will get to go back tomorrow!

Bailey: *Smiling* I would say I've missed everyone and the ship but thats sort of hard seeing everything that's happened.

Nurse: *Walk into the room and starts to turn off all of the equipment hooked of to Cody and Bailey and take out their IVs.* It's your lucky day, you two get to go home.

Cody and Bailey: NOW?

Nurse: Yup, the moment your parents heard you were awake they came here asking if you could be released. Since the only thing really keeping you here anymore was your coma we told them they could take you now.

Cody: So we are leaving tonight?

Nurse: Isn't that what I just said?

Bailey: We know it's just hard to believe that after all this time we finally get to go back to our normal lives.

Chapter 2-17?:

*Cody and Bailey are walking down a hallway on the ship*

Bailey: Well It doesn't look any different then I remembered...

Cody: It just feels so strange you know; not having dreams about us every night, or having visions. I forgot what it felt like.

Bailey: That's not what I was talking about but, ok... *Smiling*

Cody: So do we go to our cabins or what, and where is everyone?

Bailey: Yea I was wondering that too, I mean I know they saw us a few ours ago but seriously theres no one here waiting for us?

*With Zack, Maya, and London*

Zack: Ok so when you see them walk around that corner everyone jump out and yell "SURPRISE!"

London: Thanks for the help Zack but I think I've got this down. *Walks over to her hiding spot*

Zack: *To Maya* Well she didn't have it the last 5 times...

Maya: *Laughs and then takes Zack's hand* I can't wait for them to come home!

Zack: I know, I've missed them so much. You never really realize what you have until it's gone you know... *Starts to get a bit sad so Maya tries to cheer him up*

Maya: Well now they are back for good and nothing like this will ever happen again!

Zack: You're right, so are you ready to make Cody pass out because they are going to be so surprised when they see-

Cody: IS THIS A SURPRISE PARTY FOR US! *Him and Bailey walk up to everyone*

Bailey: You know I couldn't really tell, seeing that everyone is just standing around and-

Everyone: SURPRISE! *They run up and hug Cody and Bailey, well suffocate is more like it, but they eventually let go.*

London: We missed you so much!

Bailey: But we saw each other a few hours ago.

London: Well excuse me for trying to be nice! *Walks off*

Maya: Hey Um I have a question for you two real quick and then we will leave you alone for a bit but...

Cody and Bailey: What?

Maya: Well people in comas can sometimes here people or they have dreams and stuff. I was just wondering it was like that for you guys, or was it just one huge blank.

*Cody and Bailey looked at each other, that feeling of knowing exactly what the other was thinking was still sort of there in a way if they really focused...*

Cody: Yea, one huge blank.

Bailey: *Laughs* Yea, we don't remember anything or had any dreams!

Maya: Are you two ok...

Cody and Bailey: Yea!

Zack: Wow you two are still as weird as ever *Takes Maya's hand and walks off*

Bailey: So...

Cody: Yea...

Bailey: It's a nice night out! *Looks up at the sky*

Cody: It always is with you... *Bailey looks away from the sky and at Cody, her eyes were full of hope for once*

Bailey: Really?

Cody: Yea, it is *Takes her hand in his* So about what we were talking about earlier...

Bailey: Are we together or not...

Cody: I vote yes.

Bailey: Well *Take his other hand too* I'm won over.

Cody: So is that as yes? I'm just making sure, this can get pretty complicated you know.

Bailey: Not this time, theres going to be nothing complicated about it! it's just going to be you and me, together again, the way it should be.

Cody: Correction: The way it's meant to be. *Bailey smiles and stands on her toes to kiss Cody*

Bailey: I love you Cody

Cody: I love you too, Bailey.

THE END!


End file.
